memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Q Who (épisode)
Q démontre "l'inadéquation" de l'équipage de l Enterprise en les lançant sur la route d'un vaisseau Borg. Résumé Jean-Luc Picard est attiré loin de dans l'espace par Q, dans une navette très loin de l' Picard refuse initialement d'écouter Q, mais est finalement convaincu de lui parler et il est alors rendu à l' Enterprise. Q exprime à certains des officiers de l' Entreprise son désir de rejoindre leur équipage, parce qu'il a été chassé du Continuum Q. Picard est très sceptique et ne le permet pas. Q argumente qu'il y a des forces dans la galaxie plus puissantes qu'ils pourraient l'imaginer, mais Picard soutient qu'ils sont prêts à la rencontre, que c'est ce qu'ils essayent de faire. Q ne croit pas cela et envoie l' Enterprise à 7,000 années lumières dans un endroit de l'espace inexploré. Guinan prie Picard de retourner vers l'espace de la Fédération aussi rapidement que possible, mais il décide d'explorer le système J-25 voisin d'abord. : Journal de bord du capitaine, date stellaire 42761.9: Malgré l'avertissement de Guinan, je me sens obligé de rassembler des données sur ce secteur inexploré de la galaxie avant de faire demi-tour. Le cube Un contrôle de la seule planète de classe M dans le système, révèle qu'alors qu'il y avait autrefois une civilisation, elle a été anéantie. Un vaisseau en forme de cube s'approche alors de l' Enterprise or les radars ne montrent rien. Picard demande à Guinan son conseil et elle révèle que le vaisseau appartient au Borg - une race cybernétique qui a été responsable de la presque extinction des gens de la race de Guinan. Elle avertit: "Protégez vous, Capitaine, ou ils vous détruiront" Les Borgs Un Borg se téléporte dans l' Enterprise, malgré le fait que les boucliers soient activés. Picard ordonne de l'arrêter. Un officier chargé de la sécurité essaye de l'emmener de force, impossible. Worf essaye alors de l'assommer avec son phaser, en vain. Il est forcé de le détruire, mais un autre est téléporté à bord à sa place. Worf essaye de le détruire, mais une nouvelle forme de protection le protége. Le Borg trafique la console technique, avant de retourner au Cube. Picard tient une conférence, dans laquelle Guinan donne de nouveaux détails sur les Borgs, comment ils ont tué des populations entières. Elle les informe que les Borgs ne traitent avec personne. Picard essaye de négocier avec eux malgré tout, mais une voix Borg l'ignore complètement et informe simplement l'équipage qu'ils ne seront pas capables de se défendre contre le vaisseau Borg, menaçant "de les punir" s'ils essayent de le faire. Troi indique alors à Picard que chaque Borg fait partie du même esprit et qu'ils n'ont aucun leader distinct. Les Borgs verrouillent alors sur l' Enterprise un rayon tracteur qui draine l'énergie des boucliers et les empêche de se dégager. Les Borgs utilisent ensuite un rayon pour découper un morceau de la coque de l' Enterprise, les dix-huit membres d'équipage de cette section disparaîssent. Picard ordonne à Worf d'utiliser la force pour se dégager, avec succès. Q : Journal de bord du capitaine, annexe: Nous avons été attaqués sans provocation de notre part par des Êtres que Guinan dénomme les Borgs. Il semble que nous ayons réussi à neutraliser leur vaisseau. Le commander Riker s'est téléporté à bord avec une équipe pour en apprendre plus sur nos adversaires. Q leur indique que les Borgs ne sont pas intéressés par l'équipage, seulement par l' Enterprise et sa technologie. Picard téléporte sur le Cube William T. Riker, Worf et Data pour en apprendre plus sur les Borgs. Ils découvrent que le vaisseau est plein de Borgs, la plupart sont en stase. les qelques Borgs actifs ne prêtent pas la moindre attention à l'équipe. Ils trouvent une sorte de nourricière où il y a des bébés dans des caissons dans les parois, mais tous avec des implants cybernétiques. Ils se rendent ensuite compte que les Borgs semblent utiliser leurs facultés mentales combinées, pour réparer leur vaisseau, suite aux attaques de l'Enterprise, ce qui explique pourquoi ils n'ont pas encore attaqué. Picard ordonne de partir, mais les Borgs les rattrapent et les attaquent. : Journal de bord du capitaine, annexe: Nous ne parvenons pas à distancer le vaisseau borg qui nous poursuit. Q apparaît sur la passerelle et informe Picard qu'il n'a aucune chance. Q lui rappelle qu'il a dit qu'ils étaient prêts. Picard admet qu'ils sont en effet effrayés, inadéquats et qu'ils ont besoin de l'aide de Q. Aussi Q, avec un claquement de doigts, les renvoie dans l'espace de la Fédération . Il félicite Picard pour avoir admis qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Picard refuse de lui pardonner la mort des dix-huit équipiers mais admet que cette aventure peut avoir des suites imprévisibles. Guinan dit à Picard que, maintenant que les Borgs connaissent l'humanité, ils viendront. Picard répond que cette rencontre peut avoir été une bonne chose, remarquant: "Peut-être que cela nous était nécessaire de recevoir un coup de pied dans notre suffisance." Production ---- Version remasterisée Anecdotes et autres informations *Les Borgs font leur première apparition dans cet épisode, avec leur vaisseau en forme de cube. *Le cube Borg a une apparence différente des cubes utilisés dans et Star Trek: Voyager, les Borgs ont aussi des vêtements simplifiés comparés aux versions suivantes dans TNG et d'autres séries. *On voit le bureau de Guinan pour la première et dernière fois. *Les Borgs étaient initialement conçus par Maurice Hurley comme une espèce d'insectes (qui à l'origine apparu dans la Saison 1 épisode ), mais le changement en cyborgs correspondait mieux au budget. *L'épisode, dirigé par Vole l'Archer, a dépassé le budget de plus de 50,000 $, malgré les mesures économisant le budget mentionnées ci-dessus. *Tandis que "Docteur Q" est la première apparition des Borgs, on peut voir leur influence tôt dans TNG Saison 1 épisode dans lequel les bases stellaires de la Fédération et des Romuliens, le long de la Zone Neutre Romulienne, sont mystérieusement anéanties. C'a été destiné à présenter les Borgs comme des remplaçants des Ferengis comme les bandits du TNG. Malheureusement, la grève de laGuilde d'Auteurs en 1988 l'a empêché, comme beaucoup de concepts, de se réaliser dans les premiers jours du TNG. *Tandis qu'il n'est pas explicitement exposé dans cet épisode, l'ambition complète des Borgs semble être l'acquisition de technologie, pas l'assimilation d'autre espèce comme dans des épisodes postérieurs. Tandis que "le meilleur des Deux Mondes, Partie I", l'épisode suivant, indique dans un dialogue que leurs objectifs avaient changé, des épisodes Borg l'ignoreraient entièrement. * et indique que non seulement Starfleet était précédemment conscient de l'existence des Borgs, mais la Fédération, les scientifiques les ont en réalité poursuivis - même si on les a considérés longtemps comme une simple rumeur. Tandis qu'il n'est pas impossible d'imaginer que les gens pouvaient avoir été conscients des Borgs avant "Docteur Q" (Particulièrement avec les événements de 2293 et le voyage dans le temps lors des événements de c'est néanmoins une situation de continuité étrange. * Les Borgs pourraient être considérés comme les plus grands méchands "de Star Trek: The Next Generation", cependant, ils ont été représentés dans seulement six épisodes pendant les sept saisons. Les créateurs ont déclaré que c'était en raison du fait que les Borgs étaient si puissants, qu'il n'était pas facile d'inventer des solutions pour les battre. * Cet épisode a aussi représenté la première des deux apparitions de Sonya Gomez, initialement prévue comme un personnage récurrent, mais a disparu après . * Les graphismes montrés sur des moniteurs de l' alcôve Borg ont été désignés comme "des Spaghettis Borg " par le personnel de production. * "Docteur Q" a été inclu dans le coffret Star Trek: Fan Collective - Borg. * Catherine Pulaski ne fait pas d'apparition dans cet épisode. *Peut être comme un hommage à l'épisode , après avoir téléporté Riker loin de l'équipage du cube Borg, Picard ordonne "Let's get the hell out of here!", de même que Kirk l'a fait dans l'épisode précédemment mentionné après leur rencontre avec le Gardien de l'Eternité. * La voix collective Borg entendue dans l'épisode a été synthétisée les voix de l'auteur Maurice Hurley, du directeur Rob Bowman et de son assistant. *La pose de Guinan dans sa confrontation avec Q est presque exactement la même que celle du personnage de Whoopi Goldberg (Celie) résistant à son mari abusif dans le film 1985, la Couleur Pourpre. ;Récompenses * Emmy Award 1989: Meilleur son Incohérences : Néant Marchandisage Épisode à retrouver sur * Star Trek: The Next Generation (blu-ray) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (DVD) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (VHS) 1ères diffusions francophones * En France le 16/09/1997 sur Canal Jimmy * Au Québec sur Ztélé Production francophone : Voir ICI Citations Q décrivant un Borg à Picard: "Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? Pas de 'il', pas de 'elle', rien qui ressemble à quelque chose de connu. Une humanité améliorée." Le premier message Borg à l'Enterprise: "Nous avons analysé vos capacités de défense, elles sont insuffisantes pour nous vaincre. Si vous résistez, vous serez punis." Picard à Q: "Si nous mourrons tous ici, vous ne pourrez pas jubiler. Vous avez voulu nous effrayer. Nous sommes effrayés. Vous avez voulu nous montrer que nous sommes inadéquats. Pour le moment, je vous l'accorde. Vous voulez me voir dire 'J'ai besoin de vous'. J'ai besoin de vous !" Q''': "Si vous ne voulez pas avoir votre petit nez sanglant, peut-être que vous devriez retourner à la maison et ramper sous votre lit. Ce n'est pas sûr ici. C'est merveilleux, avec des trésors pour rassasier des désirs, tant subtils que bruts, mais ce n'est pas pour les timides." '''Q, saluant Riker et Worf quand ils entrent dans le bar: "Oh, le redoutable commandant Riker ... et Micro-cerveau !" Thèmes et valeurs * On ne doit pas oublier la modestie, face aux épreuves de la vie. Acteurs / Personnages Personnages principaux *Patrick Stewart est Jean-Luc Picard *LeVar Burton est Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn est Worf *Jonathan Frakes est William T. Riker *Diana Muldaur est Katherine Pulaski *Marina Sirtis est Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner est Data *Wil Wheaton est Wesley Crusher Autres personnages *John de Lancie est Q *Lycia Naff est Sonya Gomez * Guy Vardaman est Darien Wallace Références * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...): système J-25 / secteur 30 / secteur 31 / continuum Q / planète de classe M / système el-aurien / Ranuos VI / système de Ranuos * Espèces intelligentes et organisations: Bétazoïde / Borg / El-Aurien / Klingon / Q (espèce) * Personnages: Drone Borg * Vaisseaux, stations et engins: Base stellaire 83 / Base stellaire 173 / Base stellaire 185 / cube borg / navette 06 de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D * Armement et technologie: alcove borg / bouclier / déflecteur / détecteur / intelligence artificielle / navette de type 7 / nourricière borg / phaseur / rayon tracteur / système de survie / torpille à photons / tricordeur * Autres: 2165 / 2265 / Abordage / académie de Starfleet / aire de lancement 2 / chef des téléportations / chocolat chaud / Echecs tridimensionnels / histoire borg / maturité borg / micro-cerveau / salle de conférence / Zone neutre romulienne Liens externes * Q who sur StarTrek.com de:Zeitsprung mit Q en:Q Who (episode) es:Q Who ja:無限の大宇宙（エピソード） nl:Q Who? Category:Episodes TNG